


Motorcycle Enthusiast

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: Kate loves motorcycles.





	Motorcycle Enthusiast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts).



> Just a little Drabble-ish thing I did.

Kate loves motorcycles. She loves the feel of them between her thighs, the wind on her face as she zooms down the highway, the power condensed down into such a small machine. But most of all, she loves Helen on a motorcycle. Her lover, dressed in leather, seated on a motorcycle, never ceases to turn Kate on.

  
Helen had let her ride with her exactly once. But it had quickly become evident that Kate couldn’ t be trusted to keep her hands to herself. She couldn’t help it. Pressed up against Helen’s back like that, the bike vibrating through her in a way that was suddenly _very_ arousing, and the thrill of the road whizzing by around her. It had all been too much to resist. Her hands had wandered, grouping at Helen’s breasts inside her leather jacket, tweaking rock hard nipples, rubbing at the crotch of Helen’s leather pants. Helen had maintained perfect control of the motorcycle, not so much as veering an inch. The only indication Kate had had that the older woman was remotely effected by her efforts was the heat radiating from between Helen’s legs that had nearly scorched her fingers. But all too soon they’d been back in the Sanctuary garage.

  
Helen had been furious, but still very aroused. She’d jumped off the bike, pulling Kate after her, yanked her pants down, bent her over the bike and proceeded to spank her until she’d begged for forgiveness. The whole time she’d lectured Kate on how dangerous her little stunt had been, how she could have caused them to wreck or gotten them both arrested for public indecency. And then she’d fucked her, fast and dirty right there bent over the bike.

  
No, Kate isn’t allowed to ride with Helen anymore. But sometimes, if she’s really good and she begs in just the right way, Helen will put on her riding leathers and come down to the garage with her.

  
As much as she’d loved riding on the bike behind Helen, Kate also loves moments like this. As a special reward, Helen had donned Kate’s favorite strap-on and mounted the bike as if she was about to ride out. Instead, Kate had climbed into her lap and slid down onto the waiting dildo. Helen dutifully sits still, holding the handle bars as if she were riding the bike for real, even turning it on so that the vibrations rumble through their bodies. Kate, naked and clutching at Helen to feel the leather slide against her sweaty skin, rides Helen’s cock with abandon. The smell and feel of leather, the sound of the motorcycle engine revving as she reaches her peak, Helen’s indulgent smile, it all culminates in a blistering climax.

  
Kate really really loves Helen on a motorcycle.


End file.
